


A Cauldron of Love

by OhVena



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: "My love for you is made from dragon scales and Aster petals;with angel tears and demon horns.It cooks over a medium heat and can bubble over in passionor simmers in sweet, warmth.It's stirred by you and i, carefully attended to in our cauldron of love."





	A Cauldron of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I actually liked how it turned out. I enjoyed writing in a descriptive, poetic manner and I might start doing it more often. Comments are always appreciated and big thank you to anyone who has sent me sweet messages; they're a big motivation to keep writing.

The meeting room was filled with the members of the BAU.

Aaron was on the phone with his son that had called excitedly to tell him that his fangs had grown in. There was a huge smile adorning his face as his own fangs gleamed under the moonlit room. His pale skin seeming almost translucent against his expensive, black suit. His golden, topaz colored eyes lit up in amusement as he listened to his son speak. Many would raise their brows at the mention of a vampire working as an FBI agent, but Aaron Hotchner had a will made of iron that it would put Russian soldiers to shame.

A few feet away stood Penelope by the projector screen, fairy wings nervously flapping as she sipped her decaf tea and ran over the details of the case once more in her head. She had paired up her blue, sparkly butterfly wings with a red dress embedded with blue, tiny flowers. Blue glasses rested upon her nose and red stilettos were worn to match her dress. She was just as cheery as her clothes and species made her out to be.

In contrast, a few feet away stood a witch by the name of (Y/N). A black dress hugged her waist as a layer of flowy mesh with a peter pan collar rested on top, covering any exposed skin that wasn't covered by the strapless dress underneath. Black stilettos were paired up to match as a witch hat rested on top of her head. Tiny bat wings furiously beat from her back as she glared at the door, waiting for Morgan to show up. That smirking werewolf just loved to see her scowl.

Besides her, sitting at the table, was her loving, elf boyfriend, Spencer who was currently reading a new alchemy book. He was in his [usual attire,](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/463448617881508788/) sitting comfortably as clear-framed glasses sat on the bride of his nose; 20,000 words per minute uttered under his breath as he took in new knowledge. Not only was he a renown mage that withheld the title of a doctor, but, he was also a profiler. That seemed to impressed everyone he met.

Across from him sat JJ, a nymph. She was currently admiring pictures of her son Henry, who loved to dress up as the profiler across from her. A warm smile adorned her face as she flipped through each image. She oozed a calming presence and was known for her skills of connecting with people and nature but god forbid you to release the fury of a nymph. She seemed fragile but she could knock you out before you could even blink.

As if bewitched by (Y/N) herself, Morgan appeared a few seconds later wearing a grin, one hand holding a bag full of munchkins and another holding six cups of coffee.

"Took you long enough to get here", (Y/N) huffed as she eagerly eyed the coffee cups. Her temper mirrored that of an orc if she didn't have caffeine in her system after being woken up at an ungodly hour.

"Sorry little lady, don't curse me too much" he smirked as he handed her a decaf cup.

With eager hands, she took the cup and dumped a miny pouch full of sugar. Her sugar addiction rivaled that of Spencer and after rejoicing about another shared trait, they had begun to concoct a new type of sugar that allowed you to stay awake for 48 hours. It came in extremely handy at times like these but it did have a side effect; a major sugar crash afterward.

"All is forgiven Derek" she smiled back as she watched Spencer dump his own bag of sugar into his coffee.

"Alright, my crime fighting friends! We've got another case." Penelope spoke up once they had all situated themselves at the oval table. She clicked on the screen to reveal photos of a female werewolf with multiple stab wounds.

"Ellie Light, 23, found in a park with multiple stab wounds caused by a... you guessed it, pure silver knife"

"That's definitely overkill, this was personal. Any signs of sexual assault?" Morgan asked with raised brows, a frown evident on his face.

"There wasn't, but this was left branded on her neck," she clicked once more to reveal a coven emblem.

"That's a vampire coven emblem. Somebody might be trying to start a war." Spencer piped up as he recognized the intricate pattern that was only acquitted to vampire families that dated back to the 1800s.

"Isn't that too easy though? It could be an outsider or even a werewolf trying to make the vampires look guilty" JJ spoke up as she glanced around the table.

"She's not the only victim. Jason Cole, 22, also killed by multiple stabs but this time from a wooden stake. A tattoo was branded onto his right shoulder. Both of these happened over the last 2 days" Penelope replied in worry as she clicked to reveal pictures of a male vampire.

"That's a werewolf symbol, the intricate design also dates back to one of the very firsts werewolf packs, founded around the 1800s" (Y/N) responded in recognition, eyes scanning the pictures in front of her. "Since both of the victims are from two different families and species, Spencer might be right"

"Whoever they are, they're escalating quickly. It's only a matter of time before they kill again. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said in finality, collecting his case files and heading out.

* * *

Another case had been successfully solved by the BAU members. The serial killer was a bastard child born from two members of both sides of the family. He had been enraged that neither side had accepted him and had decided to try and start a family feud between the rivaling covenant houses.

Now on their way home, each member rested somewhere among the plane.

(Y/N) was snuggled up against her boyfriend Spencer, listening to his even breathing as they sought comfort in each others presence. His elfish ears were peeking out from under his messy curls and his lips were set in a warm smile as he looked down at his girlfriend. His brown eyes held specks the color of honey while (Y/N)'s constantly changed color, depending on the angle and lighting. He often told her she had trapped a galaxy inside them which earned him a melodic laugh.

(Y/N) had joined the BAU a few months ago. The day she had arrived, Spencer had been enchanted by the way she carried herself; from her dark fashion and constantly changing eyes to the way she talked about history and alchemy. Her love for learning and kind personality is what really sealed the deal for him and soon enough he was a lovesick puppy. It had only taken him a week to fall and he had felt so perplexed about the time frame that he had asked her if she had cursed him. It had since become a joke among the members and soon after, the two had started dating. Unbeknownst to Spencer, she had also had a similar thought as his feelings had been reciprocated the moment she had met him.

"Only 20 minutes left until we knock out" she whispered to him as she watched all the other members soundly asleep. The case had been exhausting and had hit a little too close to home for some members.

"Hmmm?" He hummed out, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

She recognized that faraway look and simply smiled, basking in his warm gaze. "I must be the luckiest Witch on Earth to have stolen the heart of Dr. Spencer Reid"

Spencer's eyes lit up in amusement, "So you did curse me" he teased.

A melodic laugh slipped from her lips as she raised a brow in a challenge, "And what if I did?" she teased back.

"Then I must be the luckiest Elf on Earth to have been chosen by you" he replied back, the honey-colored flecks in his eyes seeming to melt from his honest gaze, a grin adorning his face.

(Y/N)'s cheeks flushed pink as she rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "You are such a sap. No wonder Orpheus feels threatened." she laughed once more as she talked about her feline familiar. The sneaky, black cat seemed to always try to sabotage Spencer's plans whenever he was over. He was used to having all of the attention on him as Katherine spoiled him to death but ever since Spencer showed up in the picture, he had begun to get cranky.

He joined her in laughter as his suspicions were confirmed, "I knew it. I had thought so the moment he tried to ruin the dinner I had cooked for you"

Humming in agreement she intertwined their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder. "Deep down he likes you, he's just a bit jealous"

He rested his head on top of hers, giving her temple a quick kiss. "I'm glad to know you familiar approves of our relationship"

"A token bestowed upon us. Our relationship will continue to evolve in our cauldron of love"

With cheeks sore from grinning too much, he watched her succumb to tiredness as the sugar crash had begun to register. Her long lashes rested upon her cheeks as her breathing came out in even puffs, face seeming angelic.

He loved to hear her use that metaphor as he couldn't have explained it as theatrical as she did.

Tiredness shortly washed over him, and as his eyes fluttered shut, he couldn't help but think about his love for her.

_"My love for you is made from dragon scales and Aster petals;_

_with angel tears and demon horns._

_It cooks over a medium heat and can bubble over in passion_

_or simmers in sweet, warmth._

_It's stirred by you and I,_ _carefully attended to in our cauldron of love."_


End file.
